1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery connectors.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Traditionally, battery contacts in electronic devices, such as cell phones, are connected to battery cell using large amounts of solder. This provides a strong contact. However, in order to increase the strength, the soldered connections are made as large as possible.
An example of this type of connection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,143. The connector in this document is designed to have a large surface area at the soldering point to increase the strength of the connection. The connector is soldered to a circuit board that is then connected to the battery.
However, by increasing the soldered connection, the battery pack size increases. This is undesirable as there is a need to make electronic devices as small as possible.
Moreover, it is often the case that the battery design changes with the design of the cell phone. This is because each battery is designed to fit into a certain cell phone. Therefore, a large number of different batteries need to be sourced and stocked by cell phone manufacturers. This is expensive.
It is therefore desirable to further increase the strength of battery connectors whilst minimizing overall battery size and also to allow a degree of freedom in the design of cell phones so that bespoke battery design is not required.